


The Belt Comes Off

by 3rdstarksistr



Series: Sansan Kink [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Belts, F/M, Kink, Sandor is a sadist, Spanking, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdstarksistr/pseuds/3rdstarksistr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dinner with Sansa's family doesn't go as planned, Sandor's belt comes off when they're behind closed doors.</p><p>Continuation of 'On Pain of Guilt' storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belt Comes Off

Fuck, Sandor thought, and not the fun kind as he sits down with Ned Stark at the dinner table, Sansa leaving him to go help her mother.

“Sansa said you have had difficulty finding employment?” Ned asks. Sandor hates to be sitting in this man's expensive house being asked about his lack of money.

“Not many will take on an ex-con,” he levels at the man without a flinch.

“Sucks,” he hears and turns to see a gangly girl slip into one of the chairs. Another teen and younger boy follows her. The girl looks wide-eyed at him now, “You’re Sandor, right? The one who saved Sansa from that douche.”

“Arya,” Ned says in frustration.

“So you’re friends with my sister now?” The girl, he assumes Sansa’s sister, says next.

His mouth opens to say yes or something, but that moment’s hesitation speaks for him.

“Oh,” Arya says, a grin curling up on her face.

Not thinking, Sandor turns to see Ned, his jaw falling slightly but a murderous expression entering his eyes.

The sound of steps from the kitchen breaks the silence along with Catelyn’s clear voice, “Ned, Sansa said Sandor started today with heavy machinery, right?”

“It’s part-time operating heavy equipment,” Sansa says in her cheeriest voice, but her smile falters as she takes in the scene before her.

“Sansa, what is going on? You can’t be serious? With him?” Ned asks, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

“What? I just wanted you to meet Sandor now that he’s back since we’re all so thankful,” she says in her best sweetheart voice. It makes him grit his teeth to see her trying to cover over whatever the last week has been between them in front of her folks.

“Sure,” Arya chuckles.

“Arya, if you have nothing good to say, then don’t,” Catelyn says harshly, setting down her dish and moving to her seat by Ned. Sansa sits down next to him without a look. He can see the slight tremor in her arm as she takes a sip of water.

“And we are very thankful,” Catelyn gives him the coldest smile he’s seen outside the penitentiary. “Bran, tell Sansa about your biology project,” she says next, starting to pass dishes around the table and like that her parents seemed to let it rest, content to accept Sansa’s story.

After dinner, her parents sequestered Sansa off, no doubt to question her further and instill in her some prejudice against him. Choosing to wait at the front, he sees her come towards him under her mother’s arm and wiping away remnants of tears.

“Clegane,” Ned extends his hand. He gives him a firm grip, and Sandor can feel the warning in it. Too late, Daddy, Sandor thinks. It’ll take more than that for him to give up his little girl.

“Good to meet you under better circumstances, Sandor,” Catelyn says, giving him a tight smile.

“Good night,” he tells them before opening the door for Sansa and following her out. He gets in the driver seat, cranking the car as she gets in.

“I’m sorry, Sandor,” she starts in immediately, “I just wasn’t ready to tell them.” Tell them what, he wants to throw at her but chooses silence. He moves his hand to the back of her seat and looks back, not stopping on her pleading eyes, as he backs out of the drive and then heads out of this rich fucking neighborhood.

“Sandor?” She questions next, waiting for him to say something. With a sigh, she sits back in her seat.

His continued silence must get to her as he hits each light on the way back for she starts to whine. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll do anything, I promise, don’t be like this.” Anything? Scowl in place, he looks over into her eyes to see the truth of it. She doesn’t know what anything is. She smiles, brightening in hope under his gaze before he turns from her as the light changes to green without a word.

“Sandor,” she says again, pleading, “please don’t leave me,” before turning back to the window in defeat.

Getting back to her apartment, he opens the door for her and follows her in. Closing it, he turns to look at her standing there so pitiful in her worry. “Sandor, please talk to me, I’m sorry. Don’t leave, tell me what to do. I promise I’ll be good,” she carries on.

Without a word, he pulls at his belt, undoing the buckle. “What are you doing?” She asks with a little panic in her voice. He tugs it off and folds it in his hand.

“Go to your room and take off everything,” he tells her. The way her eyes go wide and the tinge of fear there excites him already, along with the feel of leather in his hand, knowing what he will do. He can see her swallow hard before heading towards her room.

He stops to have a glass of water before following after her. She’s pulling her panties down and off her feet as he enters and he efficiently doffs his own clothes. He walks up to her as she straightens and cups her chin. “You want to be my good girl?” He asks her, his dark eyes boring down into hers.

“More than anything,” she answers, her breath short as she looks up at him.

“Get on all fours on the bed,” he tells her, releasing her chin.

She looks to the bed and back up to him, hesitating. He raises his brow at her. She does as she’s told.

“Down,” he presses her head towards the bed and then trails his left hand up her smooth, pale back, leading to him spreading his hand out over her ass displayed for him. He takes a cheek in hand, digging in his fingers. He hears her breath start to come heavier.

He lays his belt over her back as he takes her other cheek in hand, loving the feel of her soft flesh in his grip. She makes a pleased hum as he pulls her cheeks apart, continuing to knead her flesh. He lets go with his dominant hand and eases it over her ass and down to press into her asshole. She flinches away from his hand. “Anything,” he tells her. She whimpers but does as she’s told, relaxing as he pushes into her. Good girls wear butt plugs, too, he thinks to himself with a smile, he has plans for his little girl.

Releasing her, he drops to kiss the end of her spine and tells her, “Remember to say safe, little bird, if you need to. The belt will hurt, but you can do it. We’ll start slow.”

Back in his right hand, he trails the leather over her bare skin before pulling back to allow a slight slap on her bottom with the flick of his wrist. She whimpers at the new sharp pain. He’s almost rethinking the belt even if his cock isn’t. It could be too much for her.

He draws back, snapping the belt, watching it connect with her skin, stinging her as the skin pinks. She flinches at the contact but makes no sound, so he draws back again. Her short yelp at his next snap ends with a slight whine, so he rubs his hand over her ass. “That’s right, ease into it.”

Along with her shortened breaths, the clink of the buckle can be heard as he draws back again and belts her, hitting her backside with a satisfying crack. Her hard yelp is followed by her soft voice, “Sandor, I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” he soothes her, moving his hand back over her ass, enjoying the warmth he’s wrought already. He gives her a sharp spank before he finds her hole again, circling it. She gives him no resistance as he delves into her, sliding within her. He can almost imagine what it will be like to have his cock with her tight around him, especially hearing the little sounds she makes, tentative at the new sensation. Not today, she’s not ready. He’ll still have her though, a different hole, but first, her ass needs to get bright red. He draws out of her and takes up the belt again.

He keeps the same pace, losing count as he gives stinging slaps with the flick of the belt. At first hesitant in her position, Sansa has contorted her back to meet each hit with her upturned ass. Hearing her whimpers at the sharp pain and watching her clench in defense soothes him as much as it quickens his lust. Hearing her moan after a harder blow is nearly too much as he drops to kiss her, only a moment’s reprieve before he slams down even harder, pleased at her loud yelp.

When he lands two more blows hard, building in his intensity, Sansa whines, “No, please, no,” and pulling away slightly.

He tells her, “You have one word, Sansa. You can do this.” He doesn’t relent, landing a blow as he speaks, wanting her to reach her breaking point, wanting to feel her shatter under his control. He draws back to belt her again with another crack, leaving a bright pink spot where the end hits her.

Grumbling his displeasure, he pulls her back to the edge of the bed, and then reaches down to grab a mass of her hair, holding her down and forcing her ass up from where it had shrunk from his intensified belting. She whimpers, but it only serves to urge him on. Her ass is a warm pink, blood gathering at the surface along the edge of the last few hits. He allows a few lesser slaps before he gives her another lash to rival those before, eliciting a whining yelp. Right after that, he takes a deep breath to hit her even harder, the strap a blur as it lands. She screams at the impact. He freezes as his blood rushes at the sound. He’s torn between hitting her just as hard or fucking her. Anything to hear her scream again. God, he’s so fucking hard right now.

Standing over her, belt still in hand, he hears her sharp intakes of breath as her body shakes slightly and she cries. “Sansa?” He asks, tentative. “Again,” she says over him. It fills him with awe as he looks over her. The buckle clinks as he raises the belt. He smoothes his other hand over her ass first. It’s got some stripes alright, and the heat, God, it’s hot.

Not as hard, he works on her with more less intense blows again that make her whimper like he enjoys so much. It’s even better when the flick of the belt makes her yelp without control as it stings her flesh. Soon, he’s rearing back, putting his muscle into the crack of the belt on her. She yells at the sharp impact, her body sagging. He can only imagine the pain, but she doesn’t say safe. He lands blow after blow to her, surrendered, yelling out with no control, sobbing and shaking in between. He takes the belt, looking at it in his hand before pulling it back and directing it across her ass, harder than he should, and her scream pierces through the room even louder, calling to him, satisfying him.

Sandor pulls her up now, over on her side as he sits down next to her on the bed. Her eyes are dazed, not registering as tears streak out of them. “You could’ve said safe, baby,” he tells her, and she nods barely. He slips his hand down to feel how wet she is. Gods, she’s all slick. If he’d known this was waiting for him after five years, he’d have had no thoughts of regret.

He takes her head in his hands, rubbing his thumb at her temple, watching her eyes come back to him. She smiles up at him as the light returns to her, and she’s his happy little bird again. “Am I your good girl now?” She asks sweetly.

“Always,” he tells her. Her eyes brighten further as she edges closer to him, but he wonders if she really understands what it means to be his, what he must have.

“I’m not done,” he tells her, his cock reminding him. Her eyes widen as he gets back up. He flips her back over like he had her, her now red ass exposed again for him. He smoothes his hands over it, feeling the heat of his marks. He takes each cheek in hand like before, squeezing them, making Sansa whine and protest from the pain at the action now. He runs his hand over her, slipping his thumb into her asshole, making her gasp. His other hand guides his cock into her below as he squeezes her cheek and pulls at her with his thumb.

“Fuck,” he hears her say as he pushes into both parts of her, making him smirk. If her parents only knew she was a little slut for him.

He finds her hip with his free hand and grips hard as he pushes into her, pulling back and slamming into her again to get deep within her. God, he loves to hear her wailing moans as he fucks her hard like this, punctuated by each thrust. He squeezes her cheek in his hand, pressing into her more with his thumb as he pushes her back down for a better hold. Her moans increase in pitch at this different angle, and he holds her hip as he slides within her, gushing wet but still tight around him. He looks up, his eyes roll back as he savors the feel of her. Christ, he’ll never let her out of this bed again, just chain her here forever.

He shoves deeper into her with a jerk, groaning to take her completely. Every part of her is his, and he means to make his mark. He wants her bruised and sore, not able to sit without thinking of what he's done to her.

“You want me to cum?” He asks her.

“Please,” she says in a keening voice.

He pulls out of her, taking his hand from his hip to pump his cock.

“Here,” he says, and she turns around to face him, her hair wild and sweat on her brow. “What do you say?”

“Please?” She looks up at him unsure.

“Yes, open your mouth,” he tells her. She does as she’s told, and he loves the sight of her before him, mouth open at his command, waiting for his cock. He places it at her lips, and she closes around it like a good girl, taking half of him in. His eyes roll back again as he cums into her warm mouth, thrusting into her as she swallows his cum, her little tongue lapping at the tip.

Done, he looks down at her, petting down her hair, lost in her sweet blue eyes looking up at him as she runs her fingers over her lips to get the last of his cum. “Good girl,” he tells her, and she smiles.

“Now lay back and open your legs,” he tells her.

“Yes, Sir,” she answers with a bigger smile and follows his direction. He lowers himself, his hands trailing up her legs until he takes her thighs and pins them back as he catches her eyes, watching him, then descends to her cunt, trailing his tongue over her to drink in all of her wetness from his cock driving into her. She sweetly whimpers as he teases her clit, but then she jerks as he sets on it.

“It’s too sensitive, I think I need a break,” she tells him.

“So now you’re saying safe,” he smirks up at her from his place between her legs.

She laughs, taking a pillow and bopping him with it. He crawls up over her, enjoying covering her with his skin. He kisses her then, even though she shies a little at the taste of herself on him he can tell. She’ll have to get used to that.

“Water?” He asks her, “Or something stronger?”

“Okay,” she says with a small smile. He rolls over, getting back into his jeans and heading to the kitchen. He looks behind him to see her putting his shirt over her head. Silly little bird.

He sits down with his refilled water glass as she rummages around. “There’s wine, its red though, is that okay?” She asks from the pantry.

“I’ve got a taste for anything outside barbed wire these days,” he tells her.

She gives him a look, the one he knows now. It’s her fear of all she doesn’t know about his five years behind bars, what she’ll never be able to understand. He can see it, it’s like she’s looking at a man she doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand it, she knows more about him than anyone else. He knows everything about her. Hell, how many times did he reread her letters. He nearly killed a fucker who tried to steal her picture.

She pours the wine in glasses, the rich color of blood. This could suit him. He takes a sip, dense with a warm, tart taste.

“I like it,” he tells her. She looks up from her own glass surprised.

“Good,” she smiles. “A gift from Mom for my 21st birthday.”

He nods. “Don’t look at me like you don’t know me,” he tells her.

She looks wide-eyed at him. “Sandor, I…” She goes to explain but he stops her, “Sansa.”

“I’m sorry, there’s just so much I don’t know.”

“There’s things you don’t want to know, trust me. You know more than anyone else.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he says, hoping it satisfies her. She smiles a little at him.

“It’s just been so different and overwhelming.”

“I don’t take it lightly when you say you’re mine,” he tells her with an edge to his voice he didn't intend. He can see her heart start to beat faster. He doesn’t want her to continue to be scared of him at times, or rather what she doesn’t know.

“I know,” she looks down at her glass. “Does that mean we are together now?”

“Is that what you want?” He watches her carefully.

“Sandor, I, I can’t imagine not being with you now. You've always been there and now after this week... I was so scared earlier. You didn’t say anything, and I thought you were just going to leave.”

“Come here.” He sits back and has her sit on his lap. “It’s okay, little bird. You’re mine now. I'm not going anywhere,” he says, taking her in his arms. God, she’s so pretty. He could just look at her and be happy, as if he could just look though. Good thing she’s taking to her spankings.

“Please don’t do that again, don’t not talk to me.” She looks at him with sad eyes.

“Only if you’re a good girl. Otherwise you will be punished,” he lets her know.

She nods, but he can tell she may not be satisfied with his answer. She’ll learn.

“Up now,” he tells her. “We’ve got a store to go to.”

“A store?”

“Yes, there’s a certain toy you need.”

“Toy?” She questions, very confused.

“Yes,” he tells her as he pulls his shirt off of her. 

“Fine,” she says once he has her out of it. He smacks her bottom as she heads toward her room to get dressed.

“That hurts,” she pouts back at him, making him laugh.

"I'll finish with you tonight," he says after her and hears her "okay" from the room. Definitely worth dealing with her folks. They won’t be too happy about this development, but his little girl means more to him than, well, than anything if he’s honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
